A cantilever parasol of the type mentioned at the outset is known from EP 0 830 074 B. A split bearing ring of the bearing serves as a locking device, and on the one side the end of the arm is arranged to be rotatable thereon and on the other the carrier element is articulated thereto, this carrier element in turn being supported in articulated manner on the mast. For the purpose of locking, the bearing ring may be tensioned to the arm by means of a clamping screw. A handle that projects transversely to the arm serves to pivot the arm about its axis. It is disadvantageous that both the handle and the clamping screw are arranged relatively high up above the ground and so accessibility and handling is made more difficult, in particular for short people. Moreover, two hands are needed for operation, and pivoting the arm about its axis by means of the handle requires a relatively large force. Finally, the handle, which projects transversely to the arm, is bulky and makes it more difficult to pack the cantilever parasol up for transportation thereof.
WO2005/018369 discloses a cantilever parasol in which an arm is on the one hand, by one end and via a bearing, supported against a sliding sleeve that may slide along the mast and on the other hand, at its free end, carries a parasol. In the region between the bearing and the parasol the arm is supported at the upper part of the mast by means of a carrier element. By sliding the sliding sleeve downward along the mast, the arm may be folded in against the mast. The arm is mounted at the bearing and at the point of connection of the carrier element such that it may pivot about its axis. The arm is provided with a control rod that cooperates with a coupling device and makes it possible to lock the arm in various angular positions in relation to the bearing. The control rod may be locked on the mast. Although the cantilever parasol is easy to handle because the sliding sleeve and the control rod are located relatively low down, operation must be performed from the inside of the parasol, which is inconvenient and carries a risk of injury. In the folded-together condition, the cantilever parasol has a large overall height, which makes it much more difficult to transport the cantilever parasol both in the packed-up and unpacked condition, in particular for transportation in a car.
DE 299 06 116 U1 discloses a cantilever parasol having a mast, in which the parasol is suspended from an arm at the upper end. The arm is guided such that it may be slid axially in a pivotal guide on the mast. The arm may be axially slid in the pivotal guide by means of a handle. The arm is provided with a toothed rack that cooperates with a toothed pinion in the pivotal guide and serves to lock the arm in the extended position. This means it is not possible to pivot the arm about its axis in the pivotal guide. In order to pivot the parasol about the axis of the arm, the parasol is arranged on a part of the arm that is mounted such that it may pivot in the arm about the axis of the arm. A tensioning cone in this part of the arm serves to fix the arm part in relation to the arm and cooperates with a tensioning cone in the arm. The tensioning cones may be clamped in relation to one another by means of a threaded pin. Because only the arm part is mounted such that it may pivot in the arm, the result is an unstable mounting of the arm part that is prone to malfunction and that moreover, because of its arrangement close to the crown, is only accessible with difficulty.